Ways to Annoy Phoenix Wright and Co
by M90009
Summary: Follow these to make Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and even the Judge driven insane! Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I was kind of thinking of making a "Ways to Tick Off Phoenix Wright and Co" And I was wondering if you guys would like to read it! This is my first idea!

**Rule #1**

**I will not accuse the Judge of the crime at hand.**

The courtroom was abuzz. Phoenix Wright had just shown the witness, April May, had been lying.

"OBJECTION!"

The word hung in the air as a petite girl wearing a Star-Wars skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt dashed down to the stand.

"I know who the murderer is!" She cried, a smug smile spreading other face.

Redd White started to sweat as the young girl took a deep breath.

"The murderer is..." She paused for the dramatic affect.

"THE JUDGE!"

The courtroom was silent for 3whole seconds after taking in what the little girl had just said. Then...

The courtroom was plunged into a deep state of chaos! Prosecutors and defense attorneys alike we're arguing how preposterous this idea was, while the jury was screaming insults back and forth with each other. The bailiff and the Judge were to busy trying to calm people down. The bailiff, by asking them to stop, the Judge by banging his gavel and screaming "ORDER, ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

All the while the girl smiled to herself and sneaked out the doors giggling all the way.

That was me, btw! So what do you think? To stupid? Funny? Tell me! And PM me if you want to join!

R&R!


	2. turnabout Storm

**hi I'm gonna do another one of these, but I don't know if this is a good story! Please tell me! REVIEW!**

**# 2 **

**I will not show Apollo, Trucy, or any other Phoenix Wright game character Turnabout Storm.**

it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Wright Anything Agency. The sun was shining, Charlie had been watered, and... Everyone was bored.

"I'm boooooooooooored!" Trucy complained while slowly putting her hand in the air.

"Polly, do you know something to do?"

"Trucy, I have NO idea what we should- oof!"

A small DVD then landed on Apollo with a small thump! On the cover it read 'Turnabout Storm. A Phoenix Wright trial filmed by Edgeworth.'

"Ooh! What is it? Is it a magic DVD?" Trucy looked at Apollo her eyes grew wide.

"I'll call Athena and we can watch it. It might help us not be bored."

-After about 3 hours-

Athena, Apollo, and Trucy We're lying on the couch. Trucy's eyes were wide in shock of what had happened. Apollo was currently sitting and had his mouth open in shock, and Athena was in the bathroom, trying to find something to wipe the scene from her eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Phoenix walked into the door and then saw Apollo and Trucy wide eyed at him.

"What are you starring at? I don't have something in my teeth do I?" Phoenix looked to the next room.

"And why is Athena trying to use headache medicine? Is there something wrong?"

Still having his mouth open, Apollo passed the cd to Phoenix who read the cover in surprise.

"EDGEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTH!"

-outside the office-

"Are you sure that worked, pal?"

"Of course it, worked, Gumshoe, look at his face."

"Phoenix's face has never been that shade of red before, what _exactly _was in the case?"

"Oh nothing special Edgeworth, just Turnabout Storm."

"What's-" Edgeworth paused before shaking his head. "I don't even want to know."

**there you have it! The second chapter! Who was the person Edgey and Gumshoe were talking to? How will Phoenix get his revenge? Will my story ever get any reviews? Please help me answer the last one! Read and Review! This was not to intentionally hurt Turnabout Storm! I saw and loved the video! Please don't write stuff like 'How dare you be mean to those people!' I wasn't trying to be rude!**


	3. COURTROOM CAROLS! And Mr Blackquill

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKA! (Is that how you spell it? Sorry if I spelled it wrong!) and don't have a KRAZY KWANZAA!(sorry if I spelled that one wrong too!)As a present to all you viewers, I'm making a DUBBLE FEATURE! enjoy The fun!**

**# 3**

** I will restrain myself from singing 'Its gotta be the insanity!' inside the courtroom.**

The Judge looked down at the little girl in front of him and sighed.

"Miss 90009, what are you doing?"

The girl looked up at him and sang

"JUDGE Dooo...Witness! Please, uh, state your name and occupation and all that

LARRY Ehhh...Laurice Deauxnim. Painter...

KARMA This is a colossal waste of time!

LARRY Y-you got it, Pops!  
Well, I was hanging out with my girlfriend Ruth  
in my... crummy, crummy, crummy , I must commend you now for telling the truth!  
So give yourself a pat on the back!LARRY You got it Pops!JUDGEStop calling me You got it-

JUDGE Stop!

LARRY...I was all alone cause I'd just been dumped  
and that's the 84th time this week!

VON KARMA This is a colossal waste of time!

LARRYI hit the lake so i could look for some junk  
Which had also left me on that Christmas Eve!

PHOENIX OBJEECTION! You never go to the lake! Ever! You're always sittin' around at home-

LARRY Dude, just wait a minute! I-I'm not done yet! You gotta give me a few more seconds before you start grasping for contradictions!VON KARMAThis is a colossal waste of time!

LARRYThat's how it all happened, I recalled it clear as ink!  
And to get up here it took a lot of Butz! WHEE!PHOENIXHis testimony's terrible!MAYAAnd you know just what they say! When something smells-**PHOENIX**it's gotta be TriforceBun's impression of women when he

KARMA This song is contributing nothing! I suggest it be taken out of the show! And put into High School Musical 3!

PHOENIX HOLD IT! You are one sick, sick Hey Nick, let's get some burgers!PHOENIXLarry, there's a problem with your testimony. See, yesterday Miss Lotta Hart testified, and I quote, "I heard 32 gunshots." But then it just turned out to be a , Nick that was a-that joke was terrible! And it didn't even make sense!

PHOENIX Larry, just testify as to why you didn't hear the 32nd gunshot!LARRY I like to jam out when I'm feeling alone, because radio's a feelin' all aloneeee, yeah!  
I like to jam out when I'm feeling alone, so it could've been a killer drumming riff! Oh yeah!CODYWith a samurai slap and a samurai chop, that samurai pain just never stopped!  
He came on top while the Magistrate dropped, 'cause the samurai always wins!

PHOENIX Wh-What is this? There's a kid in here! Can someone get him out of here?

LARRY KILLER DRUMMING RIFF!

VON KARMAThis is a colossal waste of time!

MOE Moe solo! When the D.J. had talked, there was hardly any noise,  
so I listened in awe of her really sexy voice.  
It was pure, and demure, yet mature and so refined,  
they should've put it in a refinery! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PHOENIXOkay, who let the clown in? Hello? Can someone take care of this?

VON KARMA GET HIM OUT OF HEREEAH!

PHOENIX Worst testimony ever.  
When something smells it's gotta be the

KARMA I don't care who even did the deed!  
This young man is making my ears BLEED!  
Get him out, this stupid little elf!  
Or I may have to kill someone myself!

PHOENIX OBJECTION! That means you did it!

VON KARMA NO!

PHOENIXWhoa! Don't tase me, bro!

LARRY Hey Nick, according to surveys this song stopped being funny about 3 minutes ago!

PHOENIX But it's only been 2 minutes and 50

MAYA Yes, Nick can we get some burgers now?

PHOENIX Just HOLD ON, Maya! I've got this guy on the ROPES!

JUDGE ORDER! ORDEEER!

VON KARMAThis is a colossal waste of tiiiime...

PHOENIX Your Honor, please! Pleeeease wait a minute! I just figured out how this testimony changes everything!If you recall _(imitates Dick Tracy)_ Ms. Lotta's camera went off  
at twelve-fifteen, February 31st, see? _(end imitation)_  
And though the witness is a dope and pretty much the worst person i've ever met, I can tell that his testimony's just equally worthless!  
But as we all remember, the camera went off 3 times, but in fact it went off 37 times! One was fired Christmas Eve and the other 36 were fired whenever the witness was taking pictures of his , objections, Mr von Karma?

VON KARMAThis is a colossal waste of-

JUDGE Shut uuuup!

LARRYYou got it Pops!

JUDGE Not you! Well, you too...

PHOENIX  
_(gasp)  
_LOOK EVERYONE! A TWENTY FIVE MINUTE GAP!  
DUUUUCK, DUUUUCK, everybody look out!

VON KARMAThis is a colossal going,

GODOT Mr. Trite,But you forgot one little detail. How could the witness cross over the bridge after it burned down!? And now you've drank your last cup! _(chugs coffee)_JUDGE Hm, indeed...we shall finish the trial tomorrow.

_[simultaneously]_

LARRYWow, Nick, that's quite a trick! It shocked even me!  
How you managed to just screw everything up!  
I mean, look, the guy that looks like Cyclops came and threw your theory out the window,  
after downing his last cup!

VON KARMAGet that man off the stand, this is a colossal waste of time.  
This! Is! A! Co! Lossal waste of time! Yeah!

LARRYOhhh that's how it all happened and that's all I gots to say!

MOE If it's all you gotta say, then why ya still talking? AH? AH? AH?

VON KARMAGet him OUT of HEREEAH!

LARRYAnd so I saved the day, even though I'm just a klutz...

EVERYONE BUT VON KARMAWhen something smells, it's gotta be...

VON KARMA Everyone in here needs a lobotomy

EVERYONE BUT VON KARMA When something smells, it's gotta be the Butz!

LARRYThat's right!

EDGEWORTH  
And we'll meet again, Phoenix WriiiIIIIghhhht!

[pause, silence...]

EDGEWORTH...I fight for truth..."

"What in the name of justice WAS that!?" The Judge now had a tired look on his face. "I'm not that STUPID!"

"And Mr. Wright and I are only friends, what tomfoolery is this?" Edgeworth sighed.

"And Von Karma's catchphrase is not "THIS IS A COLOSSAL WASTE OF TIME!"

"I actually found it funny," Athena chuckled. "The clown bit was a tad strange though."

"You only find it funny 'cause you weren't in it." Phoenix pouted.

While everyone was comparing themselves to the song character, the girl slinked out the door, so she wouldn't get caught.

**# 4 I ****will not annoy Mr. Blackquill under any circumstances**

**"this was a REALLY bad idea..." Said the young girl hanging upside-down in court. ****"Indeed. It was..." Simon Blackquill grinned. "You may go now." He unlatched her and she ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her.****  
**

**that is all from me! R&R and Happy holidayz 2 u!,**


	4. Coffee X-treme!

Hello Fanfiction! It has been a while since I did one of these! So I will be doing two to make this fun! And to AmazinglyEarthBound these are for you! uh, sorry if that sounded wrong! Now on with the story!

**#5**

**It is not a good idea to wage a coffee war on Prosecutor Godot.**

"Seriously, I have smelled Godot's coffee, and it smells like...well you don't wanna know."

A boy with a black short-sleeved t-shirt whispered to the girl next to him.

"Really, Starbucks is ten times better. And Diego will never get Mia, her heart belongs to Phoenix. It's a fact."

Diego, who conviently was walking by, stopped and glared at the boy (which was hard to do through a visor) and slowly walked over, carrying two full cups of coffee.

The girl looked behind her and smiled.

"I have gotta go! Bye!"

The boy felt a tap on his shoulder, and nervously turned around to face a very angry Godot staring back at him.

"I'm giving you ten seconds..."

As fast as his legs could carry, the boy dashed into Courtroom No. 2, which was holding a trial for Dora Chu.( Doug Swallow)

The boy quickly dashed under the prosecution's desk when Godot walked in.

"Mr. Godot, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

Miles Edgeworth looked under the table to see a boy underneath, mouthing the words 'Shhh!' back at him. Edgeworth then looked up to see a full cup of coffee being thrown into Mr. Wright's face.

Next to him, his assistant, Apollo Justice started picking bits and pieces of glass off the floor, while continually asking Wright if he could see how many fingers he was holding up.

The next thing Edgeworth knew a white cup of hot cofffee had been thrown at him. It burned like hot coals and he couldn't see straight.

The Judge had grown livid at this point with both Godot and the squirmish intruder. But before he could tell the bailiff what to do, a splash was heard and the Judge had become annother victim to the coffee throwing menace of the court.

Luckily, the bailiff had taken matters in his own hands and cuffed Godot to a pole. But, this was not before the young boy was pelted with ten cups of coffee.

Durring this M90009 entered through the doors.

"Hey 90009!" The boy dead panned.

"Yes, AmazinglyEarthBound?" M90009 answered sweetly.

"Worst. Freaking. Dare. Ever!"

"I know."

(just a note, I support MiaxGodot, it's just that i thought it would anger him...) no online mobs!

# 6

I will not put Chords of Steel X-treme in Apollo Justice's workout.

Apollo sat down in front of the only computer in the agency. It was time for his 'Chords of Steel' workout. As he sat down, he noticed a DVD already there, and picked it. On it read 'Chords of Steel X-treme'. He looked at the DVD he held in his hand and the one in front. There _was _supposed to be a huge trial tomorrow and it would be _kind of_ funny if he startled Payne, right? He put in the X-treme DVD into the player and...

KABOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Phoenix had a smile on his face as he walked home. He had just won another case and caught up with Maya over burgers ( and he MADE her pay this time!) and now, he was gonna go home and-

When Phoenix opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. Trash was Scattered all over, and files were askew. What had caused this? Phoenix had no idea until he looked at Apollo, who had ash covering his face and a horror stricken look on him.

"Apollo?"

"...too loud..."

-/

And there we go! the next two rules in the Annoy the Wright Series!

R&R or The Chords of Steel X-Treme will find you next!

( I got the idea for the last story from a comic I read, so kudos to them!) I don't know who they are though...


End file.
